shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kovira
Kovira is the femslash ship between Korra and Kuvira from The Legend of Korra fandom. Canon Korra initially had great respect for Kuvira as she was the captain of the guard of Zaofu. When the Red Lotus attempted to capture Korra, Kuvira attempted to stop them and demanded that they release her. Kuvira even faced off against Zaheer but was defeated. Later, Kuvira accompanied Korra and the group to the Northern Air Temple when the latter decided to turn herself in. Zaheer attempted to kill Korra's father Tonraq but throwing him off the cliff, but Kuvira managed to save him. Korra was very grateful for this. While Korra was recovering over the next three years, Kuvira decided to take uniting the Earth Kingdom into her own hands. However, she eventually lost sight of what was important and formed the Earth Empire instead while declaring herself to be the new leader. Korra did not agree when she found out about this but still did not want to confront her because she was understanding of her. Kuvira was happy to see Korra when they reunited, but refused to back down. Because of this, Korra had no choice to take her on. Korra went into the Avatar state and was about to win when she saw a vision of herself in the Avatar State in Kuvira. This hesitation allowed Kuvira to trap her and Jinora and Opal had to help Korra escape. When Kuvira attacked Republic City with the colossus, Korra managed to capture her fiancée Bataar Jr. and held him hostage. However, Kuvira decided to fire her spirit energy cannon at them anyway. Eventually, Korra managed to get inside of the colossus and faced Kuvira one-on-one until the colossus was destroyed. Korra saved Kuvira from the colossus and demanded that she surrender. Instead, Kuvira attacked her and ran off. When Korra caught up to her, she found that Kuvira had salvaged her cannon and was ready to fire at her. Korra begged Kuvira not to fire, but Kuvira did so anyway. Korra dodged the blasts until Kuvira lost control of the cannon. Korra advised her to shut it off but she couldn't and was finally feeling fear. Kuvira fell and was about to be blasted by the cannon until Korra jumped in front of her and bended the energy away from them while in the Avatar State. Eventually, there was a large explosion and they were both blasted into the Spirit World through a newly created portal. Korra woke up in the Spirit World and saw an image of herself before it turned into Kuvira. As the two landed on the ground, Korra held Kuvira until she woke up. Kuvira asked if they were dead and Korra explained that they were in the Spirt World. Kuvira complained that she knew nothing about her because the Avatar is loved by millions but Korra explained that she finally understood. Korra knew what it felt like to lose control after she was poisoned by Zaheer and understood Kuvira's pain from being abandoned by her parents. After this, Kuvira was finally convinced to surrender and turn herself in. Later, Korra told Tenzin that she thinks that she had to be poisoned so that she could understand the suffering of other people such as Kuvira. Fanon Kovira became popular after the final episode when Korra and Kuvira finally connected. Even though Kuvira had been engaged, the engagement most likely ended when she willingly fired the spirit cannon at Bataar Jr. Kuvira is most likely spending a long amount in prison, if not for life. Many fans speculate that Korra would go visit Kuvira in prison as she is now one of the few who truly cares about her. The fans also hope that Korra would convince others to go easy on Kuvira. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Korra/Kuvira tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * Korra and Kuvira were meant to mirror each other in Book Four. There were multiple hints that they are actually very similar despite the fact that they were enemies for a time. Navigation